spring above the savannah
by caramelhae
Summary: dari kota ke sabana; dari seporsi bubur ke sekotak cokelat. ・vaughn/chelsea ・AU


**disclaimer: harvest moon (c) natsume**. tiada keuntungan material yang diperoleh atas penulisan karya ini; murni demi kepuasan pribadi serta berbagi hiburan semata.

 **spring above the savannah**

alternate universe — city teenagers!vaughn and chelsea. friendship/romance ringan ala anak sma. (supposedly) fluff.

atmosfer cerita ini terinspirasi oleh mv dan lagu loving u milik sistar.

.

.

 _(dari kota ke sabana; dari seporsi bubur hingga sekotak cokelat.)_

* * *

Vaughn seharusnya menghabiskan secuil hari libur yang berharga ini dengan duduk bercangkung di sofa seraya menyimak ocehan pembawa acara Discovery Channel, bukannya dengan duduk anteng di jok mobil sambil mendengar deru mesin.

Tadi pagi, ia tengah mengunyah sepotong sandwich ketika pintu apartemennya diketuk secara bertubi-tubi—berbarengan dengan panggilan masuk yang membuat ponselnya berdering tanpa henti. Vaughn hapal betul siapa tamu barbar yang punya cara seperti itu dalam memanggil sang tuan rumah; _oh, gadis ini pasti bertindak sesuka hati karena ia tahu aku tinggal seorang diri_.

Mengerang kesal, lelaki berambut perak itu menguak pintu apartemennya—dan lantas disambut oleh Chelsea. Gadis itu tersenyum pongah, dengan tangan kiri berkacak pinggang dan tangan kanan memutar-mutar sebuah kunci.

"Tak bisakah kau menekan bel saja?" gerutu Vaughn.

Chelsea hanya tertawa kecil; dunia kiamat bila gadis itu berhenti jadi makhluk bebal.

Gadis berambut cokelat sepunggung itu masih memutar-mutar kunci, niat pamernya begitu kentara di mata Vaughn. "Ikuti aku, Bung," ajaknya, "kau tak akan menyesal."

Kini, mereka terjebak berduaan di sebuah ruang kecil tertutup (baca: mobil). Kendaraan beroda empat itu melaju konstan, membelah jalan raya yang suasananya tak sepadat saat hari-hari kerja.

Vaughn melirik gadis bermata biru yang tengah memfokuskan pandangan ke depan sementara tangan kurusnya mengendalikan setir. "Oi … berapa umurmu?" pertanyaan Vaughn sebenarnya retoris.

"Beda dua bulan darimu," Chelsea tetap menjawab.

"Kau belum punya surat izin mengemudi," tuduh Vaughn.

Chelsea bersenandung riang, pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Astaga," sebelah alis Vaughn terangkat, "aku lepas tangan bila kau diciduk pihak berwenang."

"Jangan khawatir, Vaughn."

 _Jangan khawatir dengkulmu._

Hah, sudahlah, ini lagu lama. Sejak awal berkenalan dengannya, Vaughn sudah tahu kalau gadis ini memang nekat dan menyukai tantangan; salah satu buktinya yakni keputusannya untuk bergabung dengan klub pecinta alam, alih-alih klub memasak atau pemandu sorak yang lebih digandrungi para gadis di sekolah mereka. Oke, Vaughn dan Chelsea memang sama-sama anggota klub pecinta alam—tapi ada sedikit-banyak perbedaan dalam sikap mereka. Vaughn adalah tipe yang berpikir dalam-dalam dulu sebelum bertindak, sedangkan Chelsea sebaliknya.

Vaughn adalah tipe pengamat, sementara Chelsea lebih senang mengeksplorasi secara langsung. Tunggu—mengamati dan mengeksplorasi adalah kombinasi yang cocok, bukan?

Nah, mungkin itu yang membuat Denny pernah berkata bahwa Vaughn dan Chelsea adalah kombinasi yang apik.

* * *

Ada yang bilang kalau kenekatan dan menantang maut itu bedanya setipis helai rambut. Sekarang Vaughn tengah membuktikannya—sebagai korban.

"O-OI! KAU MAU CARI MATI!?"

Bahkan orang sedatar Vaughn sampai menyergah panik tatkala mobil yang tadi melaju pelan, mendadak melesat kencang persis adegan di film Fast and Furious—bedanya, yang ngebut di sini bukan pria macho bertato, melainkan remaja perempuan berbandana merah.

" _Woohoo_! _Yeah_!" Seperti kerasukan setan saja, si pengemudi ilegal ini. Chelsea seolah mendapat lonjakkan energi—yang dilampiaskannya dengan menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam hingga kecepatan meningkat lima kali lipat.

Memang, saat ini mereka sedang berada di area sub-urban yang sepi dan diapit pepohonan serta lahan kosong tak berpenghuni—tapi hei, tetap saja, kecelakaan tak mengenal tempat! Vaughn bahkan tak kuasa membuka mata, yang dilakukannya hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada sabuk pengaman.

Kabar baik bagi jantung Vaughn, kegilaan tadi hanya berlangsung selama kurang lebih delapan detik—tapi tetap saja melengketkan adrenalin di tiap sel tubuhnya sampai detik-detik selanjutnya.

"Kau sinting, Chelsea!" sembur Vaughn bersungut-sungut.

Chelsea cengar-cengir puas seperti bocah yang baru menjahili temannya. "Oh, mau lagi?"

Dengus kesal dihempaskan ke udara. "Lakukan sekali lagi dan aku akan melemparmu keluar dari jendela mobil."

"Eh, mau melemparku?" senyum jahil diulas, "Bagaimana melakukannya, sementara wajahmu saja tadi pucat setengah mati?"

Vaughn melengos jengkel—rasa sebalnya melesat keluar ubun-ubun, apalagi ketika Chelsea tergelak sambil memegangi perut seolah raut mangkel si Tuan Serius di sebelahnya adalah lelucon paling kocak sedunia.

Huh. Sepertinya cuma Vaughn lelaki di dunia yang bahkan tak perlu melawak untuk menghabiskan stok kotak tertawa seorang gadis.

* * *

"Kau terlalu nekat," tandas Vaughn.

Chelsea mengangkat bahu santai. "Hidup terlalu membosankan bila tidak membumbuinya dengan kenekatan."

"Dan hidup terlalu singkat bila kenekatan itu malah membunuhmu."

Hening menyelimuti mobil itu, hanya mesin yang setia mengeluarkan deru halus.

Vaughn masih memberengut, tak henti bersungut-sungut.

Chelsea mengerucutkan bibir. "Oh, oke, maafkan aku," ucapnya dengan nada sambil lalu.

Lelaki berambut perak itu tak merespons, rasa kesal masih bercokol di hatinya. Pada dasarnya, Vaughn memang gampang dongkol dan kesal pada orang lain—dan Chelsea bukan pengecualian. Tapi lihat saja, yang ini tak bakal berlangsung lama. Karena entah mengapa, Chelsea adalah satu-satunya orang yang Vaughn tidak bisa berlama-lama marah kepadanya.

* * *

Chelsea spontan merentangkan kedua tangannya setelah keluar dari mobil; meregangkan tubuhnya yang agak kaku usai duduk di kursi kemudi selama beberapa puluh menit. Gadis itu berseru senang begitu hamparan rumput hijau yang diselingi pepohonan rimbun mengisi seluruh jangkau visi. Diliriknya Vaughn, dari sudut mata ia mengamati bagaimana helai-helai perak pemuda itu menari dimainkan angin sepoi-sepoi.

Dilihat dari bibir lelaki itu yang tak lagi melengkung ke bawah, ia tahu kalau kekesalan Vaughn berangsur pudar. Oh, tentu saja—siapa yang bisa menolak kedamaian yang ditawarkan sabana yang membentang luas di depan mata?

Rumput hijau yang seolah membentang jauh hingga horizon adalah penyejuk mata. Mentari yang menitipkan cercah-cercah hangatnya melalui sela-sela awan adalah pendamai jiwa. Burung-burung yang terbang riang, hinggap dari satu dahan ke dahan lain, sambil meloloskan kicauan dari paruh-paruh mungil mereka adalah orkes pemanja telinga. Semua itu berlaku bagi Chelsea dan berlaku pula bagi Vaughn.

Chelsea dan Vaughn sama-sama pecinta alam bebas.

Rasa syukur merebak di hati gadis itu karena dari sekian banyak kontradiksi yang silang-menyilang antara dirinya dan Vaughn, ada satu titik temu yang mempersatukan mereka—yakni kecanduan bercengkerama langsung dengan alam terbuka yang menawarkan udara segar, jauh dari hiruk-pikuk dan polusi perkotaan. Chelsea jatuh cinta pada dunia tumbuh-tumbuhan, sedang Vaughn tak bisa berhenti berurusan dengan hewan. Dan perbedaan spesialisai tersebut kerap membawa mereka dalam sesi perbincangan dan tukar ide yang menyenangkan.

Alam bebas adalah surga bagi Chelsea, terutama bila ada Vaughn di dalamnya.

* * *

"Mm, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Vaughn menggaruk tengkuknya, sudah beberapa menit ia dan Chelsea berdiri bersebelahan sambil memandangi lanskap.

" _Shopping_ ," Chelsea memutar bola matanya, "tentu saja piknik! Kaupikir apa lagi?" dengan jempol ia menunjuk mobilnya yang terpakir, "Semuanya siap."

Vaughn menghela napas. "Untunglah. Berhubung kau ceroboh, bisa saja kau menyeretku ke sini tanpa persiapan apa-apa."

Chelsea menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, membuat helai-helai cokelatnya turut terjuntai. "Yah—sebenarnya aku tadi hampir kelupaan bawa karpet dan perbekalan sih. Soalnya aku terlalu bersemangat untuk pamer kemampuanku dalam menyetir sih, e he he."

 _Sudah kuduga_ , batin Vaughn.

"Nah, sebelum makan—" Chelsea mengeluarkan kamera saku, lalu menganjurkannya pada Vaughn, "—satu-dua foto tak masalah, bukan?"

Kenyataannya, yang dimaksud dengan satu-dua foto adalah sesi memotret yang memakan waktu nyaris setengah jam. Chelsea tak puas hanya dengan beberapa pose. Berlagak bak model, gadis itu menjajaki berbagai pose—mulai dari bersandar di batang pohon, berlari riang di atas rumput, duduk berjongkok sambil mendongak, dan semacamnya—dengan Vaughn sebagai tukang potret gratisan. Padahal biasanya gadis itu agak anti menyentuh kamera dan segala tetek bengeknya selama terjun langsung ke alam bebas—sibuk berkutat dengan lensa akan mendistraksi kenikmatan bertualang, katanya—tapi kali ini adalah pengecualian.

Mungkin karena saat ini, tidak ada tanah licin atau tebing curam atau medan menanjak yang menantang untuk ditaklukan. Hanya ada padang luas dengan rumput bergoyang yang mengimbau-imbau agar mereka merebahkan diri sambil menyesap kenikmatan salah satu karya Tuhan.

Vaughn senang karena Chelsea mengajaknya kemari—idenya untuk bergumul di sofa seharian jadi terdengar amat payah bila dibandingkan dengan apa yang didapatnya sekarang. Ingatkan ia untuk berterima kasih pada gadis itu nanti.

"Heeeei, Tuan Koboi! Sini, sini! Kita foto bersama!"

Dari kejauhan, Chelsea melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Vaughn.

Sambil beringsut mendekat, Vaughn menilik setelan yang melekat di tubuh langsing Chelsea, celana jins dan kaus simpel; yah, tidak ada yang istimewa. Bila ada yang mencolok, itu adalah sepasang mata biru milik si gadis yang tambah berkilau kala ditempa sinar mentari. Biru … seperti samudra. Cocok sekali dengan kepribadian Chelsea—yang bergelombang layaknya lautan, juga menyimpan banyak kejutan di dalamnya. Bersama Chelsea, Vaughn selalu menemukan hal-hal baru.

Huh. Vaughn mendengus geli, tak menyangka kalau otaknya bisa menciptakan analogi seperti itu.

* * *

Taplak meja digelar di atas tanah, berikut kotak-kotak bekal yang tersusun rapi. Chelsea takjub sendiri saat melihat jumlahnya; sepertinya tadi pagi ia kelewat bersemangat sampai-sampai menyiapkan bekal yang cukup untuk memberi makan seregu penuh. Di hadapannya, Vaughn menggeleng-geleng tak percaya.

Lalu sejurus kemudian, raut lelaki itu berubah horor.

"... Tu-tunggu ... kau yang memasaknya?" tanya Vaughn waspada.

Chelsea meringis. Ya, ya, dia sadar kok kalau masakannya adalah racun—dikutip dari Pierre, si ketua klub memasak, yang bolak-balik ke toilet setelah mencicip hamburger buatannya. Berhubung di sini tidak ada toilet, tentu Chelsea tidak tega untuk menghidangkan racun. "Tenang, tenang! Yang memasaknya adalah kakakku, Claire. Aku cuma membantu sedikit-sedikit kok. Percayalah, cuma sedikiiiiiiit," gadis itu berupaya meyakikankan.

Sepasang mata violet itu memicing curiga selama beberapa jenak, sebelum si pemilik mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah, aku percaya," ujarnya sambil melepaskan topi fedora yang sedari tadi menutup sebagian kepala, membuat helai-helai putihnya langsung tersibak bebas.

"Tapi bisa saja aku tak sengaja memasukkan pelet ikan ke dalamnya," canda Chelsea.

Tiada sahutan, sebab atensi Vaughn telah terikat oleh sepanci bubur buatan Chelsea. _Ha—kena kau!_ dalam hati, Chelsea bersorak penuh kemenangan. Mana mungkin seorang Vaughn bisa mengelakkan perhatian dari pesona nasi yang ditanak sampai lembek, kemudian dipersedap oleh bumbu-bumbu pilihan serta ditaburi suwiran ayam, telur dadar, dan bawang goreng. Apalagi bila disantap bersama sebotol susu segar, yang notabene adalah minuman nomor satu Vaughn.

Memerhatikan raut gembira yang terpoles di wajah Vaughn—oke, gembira dalam standar orang yang dalam kesehariannya senantiasa memasang wajah _jutek_ dan _stoic_ , tentu saja—selama lelaki itu menjejalkan sendok demi sendok bubur ke mulutnya, timbullah tekad kuat dalam hati Chelsea.

 _Aku harus belajar memasak dengan Kak Claire—minimal, aku mesti mencapai tingkat master dalam membuat bubur._

Baiklah, simpan itu dalam daftar wacana. Ada hal lain yang mesti dilakukan Chelsea, sekarang juga.

Menggaruk tengkuk kikuk, Chelsea berkata, "Um, Vaughn … terimalah ini …"

Duh, mengapa nada bicara Chelsea jadi menciut begini? Ternyata gadis itu salah besar ketika ia berpikir kalau bisa menyerahkannya dengan riang dan percaya diri sebagaimana biasa. _Well,_ mungkin tak ada salahnya bersikap malu-malu sesekali, pada momen sekali setahun ini.

"Ini apa?" tanya Vaughn sambil menekuri sebuah kotak berbalut pita merah yang diangsurkan Chelsea ke arahnya.

"… Cokelat valentine," ucap Chelsea sambil melirik ke sana-kemari, kemampuannya berkontak mata menguap entah ke mana.

 _Ayo, ayo, tatap matanya_ —

Berhasil, manik safir Chelsea berhasil menangkap netra violet Vaughn. Dan jantung Chelsea bagai berhenti berdetak barang sejenak ketika raut yang mewarnai wajah Vaughn memenuhi penglihatannya.

Oh, oh, lihatlah ekspresi yang terpeta di wajah lelaki itu! Pupilnya yang sewarna dengan ametis melebar dan pipinya dijalari rona merah. Chelsea mesti mengabadikan pemandangan _langka_ yang hanya terjadi beberapa kali dalam setahun itu dengan kamera sakunya! Tapi sayang, tangannya—ralat, seluruh tubuhnya—membeku.

Vaughn menerima pemberian Chelsea sambil menggumam, "… Terima kasih, Chelsea."

Kemudian Vaughn berdeham sambil mencubit-cubiti rumput di sampingnya, sedang Chelsea mengerling kesana-sini sambil memelintir sejumput rambut cokelatnya.

Angin berdesir halus, menerbangkan serbuk-serbuk bunga, membawa aroma rumput, dan menghantarkan sensasi hangat.

* * *

Senja sudah menancapkan cakarnya pada tirai langit ketika kendaraan beroda empat itu kembali melaju, membawa pulang sepasang remaja yang telah menghabiskan _quality time_ selama nyaris sehari penuh.

Kali ini, Vaughn yang mengemudi (supaya adil, katanya), jadi—syukurlah—tak bakal ada ancaman keselamatan seperti saat pergi tadi. Chelsea duduk manis—yang dilakukannya adalah berselang-selang antara berceloteh, mengutak-atik saluran radio, serta memusatkan atensi ke luar jendela, memandangi langit bercorak lembayung yang mengiringi kepulangan mereka.

Chelsea melirik _speedometer_ dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Hee … kecepatan mengemudimu payah," ledeknya sambil menyeringai.

Ujung bibir Vaughn lantas berkedut. Oke, bila menuruti ego, Vaughn akan menginjak pedal gas dengan penuh nafsu hingga jarum _speedometer_ melampaui angka dua ratus. Namun kali ini dibuangnya jauh-jauh keingingan untuk bertindak impulsif—toh, Chelsea tak mengejek lebih lanjut. Gadis itu kini larut dalam senandung, mengikuti nada musik yang mengalun merdu dari _speaker_.

Sekarang mobil meluncur di jalan lurus, sehingga kedua tangan Vaughn yang terposisi di setir tak banyak berperan dan fokusnya tak banyak tersita. Maka dicurinya sedikit kesempatan untuk mengerling Chelsea, pupilnya tertahan di sudut mata selama beberapa detik. Mengamati figur Chelsea yang tersepuh bias oranye dalam diam.

Jalan mulai berkelok, sehingga Vaughn kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya ke kemudi. Menatap jalan lengang di hadapan, pikirannya melayang ke makan siang yang dihidangkan Chelsea tadi. Ah, keindahan sabana, kenikmatan bubur, dan manisnya cokelat … ada tiga hal yang didapatnya dari Chelsea hari ini. Vaughn merasa ucapan terima kasih saja tidak cukup untuk mengapresianya. Harus ada pertukaran yang ekual.

Vaughn menghela napas, lalu mengembuskannya pelan. Kedua ujung bibrnya tertarik beberapa milimeter ke atas ketika dari benaknya tercetus sebuah ide. Pada lain waktu, posisi pemberi mesti diduduki oleh dirinya.

 _Piknik di taman nasional sepertinya ide bagus. Mm, atau rekreasi di perkebunan teh?_

* * *

 **End**.

* * *

.

.

(a/n)

thank you for reading! ^^/

saya perhatiin, fanworks hm sunshine island/island of happiness berbahasa indonesia dikit banget ya? kalah tenar dibanding series lainnya nih #ngaistanah

saya sengaja nggak bikin confession gamblang yang penuh doki-doki (meski ada adegan kasih cokelat) karena suasana di fic ini saya setting sebagai friendship/romance yang ringan dan ceria, jadi gitudeh ;;)

kenapa saya pake setting au? 1)menurut saya, mereka pasti unyu kalo jadi anak sma, 2)pengen bikin chelsea dan vaughn mengemudikan mobil #dor


End file.
